godly_bellsfandomcom-20200213-history
No-Woo
No-Woo is the childhood friend and current ally of Hong-Ryung, the protagonist of the Korean Webtoon, Godly Bells. She is also the Princess of Nan-Hun and heir to the throne. Appearance She has long brown hair that is usually seen pulled back either into a ponytail with a bun or just a ponytail, and later on in the series (second season), her hair is done in one long braid. No-Woo also has light blue eyes. She normally carries around around a sword with her when she travels. In later chapters, No-Woo hairstyle resembles the French braid as it is style as a single braid pulled back. Personality She is very loyal to her friends as she will stand up for them out of her own accord. She is quite humble too, and mindful of other's pride as she states that she will argued for her own sake instead of theirs. No-Woo tends to hide her insults in wity comments, and occasionally uses some profane language. She is not your typical princess as she speaks her mind whenever she feels like it, but still retains her grace. No-Woo is also very courageous and strong for a princess as in chapter 35 and 36 when she holds her ground against skilled assassins. She also harbors a great dislikes towards Mu-Hyang, for example she is constantly suspicious of his actions, especially his reason to stay in Myung-Joo even through he claims that he has no intention to become the country's king, however as the series progresses, that statement becomes a little unclear. It seems that No-Woo had somewhat believed that Mu-Hyang, perhaps, didn't want to become king of Myung-Joo, however when he couldn't answer her question as to the whether or not he will give back the throne to Hong-Ryung when he returns, she secretly cry after she walk away with Hoa-Back. History She is the childhood friend of both Mu-Hyang and Hong-Ryung. As a child, she was rather blunt and spoke out of turn. During her first meeting with Mu-Hyang and Hong-Ryung, she was very blunt and regretted it, as she believed that Hong-Ryung hated her for it. Later on though, Hong-Ryung and her got seperated from their group and were surrounded by some bandits. Even though they were both equally scared, Hong-Ryung stood in front of her to protect her and said that he did not hate her. That was the start of their friendship. She heard about what happened to Hong-Ryung soon after he became King and immediately knew that it was Chui-Bi's plan. No-Woo is a very good friends of Hong-Ryung, and she was also familiar with Mu-Hyang as the three of them grew up together, which is why she instantly suspected that Chui-Bi was behind the assassination attempt on Hong-Ryung's life as she knew that Chui-Bi hated Hong-Ryung and wants to get rid of him so that her son can become king. Additionally, Mu-Hyang had begged Hong-Ryung to spare his mother even through everyone knew that Chui-Bi had planned the attack. As a result, No-Woo is very wary of Mu-Hyang and hates the the idea of leaving Hong-Ryung alone with him. Currently she is filling in for her father for his duties as her father is sick. Talents Unlike, Hong-Ryung who is very skilled with the bow and arrow, No-Woo is very skilled with the sword. In chapter 35 and 36, she was able to defeat some very skilled assailants using her sword. Relationships *'Queen of Nan-Hun:' : The Queen of Nan-Hun is No-Woo's mother. Although, she is stern, she cares very much about her daughter well-being, as well as her country as shown she when she refuse to let her daughter leave the country in fear that her daughter might get killed espeically since the other countries are currently unstable with the divine bells transformation and the disappearance of Myung-Joo's King, Hong-Ryung. *'Mu-Hyang:' : Although they were childhood friend, their current relationship is strain because he ask Hong-Ryung to spare his mother even through she attempt to assassinate him during one of this trips so that she can put her only son, him, on Myung-Joo's throne, and his continual stay in Myung-Joo even through he will never be king as long as Hong-Ryung is alive. In the past, it seem that No-Woo had a crush on Mu-Hyang, and in the present times, it seem to have disperse after his mother's assassination attempt on Hong-Ryung even through she still cares about him and hopes that he really doesn't want to becomes king of Myung-Joo as he had proclaim. *'Hong-Ryung:' : Hong-Ryung is No-Woo 's childhood friend and one of his current ally. Although they didn't have good start due to her blunt behavior when she was kid, No-Woo and Hong-Ryung later became good friends after he protected her from several bandits even through he was scared himself. No-Woo cares about Hong-Ryung a great deal, and hates it when other people talk poorly about him as shown when she got angry that he didn't know that his people and the other countries have poor opinions of, and when she stood up to the King of Bu-Ho and the Queen of Chi-Hu when they suggest that he shouldn't have come to the Divine Bell Choice since the Myung-Joo's Kings never gets pick. Trivia *No-Woo was originally supposed to be kill off in the first season of the series. However, the author changed that, so Hong-Ryung's guards were killed off instead. Quotes Read More Category:Character Category:Nan-Hun Category:Protagonist